Recuerdos de una tarde soleada
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Hay recuerdos que se quedan grabados en nuestra mente, recuerdos de las personas que son importantes para nosotros, recuerdos que nos unen a ellas.


Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió de repente por algo que dijo mi ototo (alias "pequeño demonio"), con el que hoy me lleve increiblemente bien (el apocalipsis se acerca) y él dijo algo que me conmovió tanto que casi lo asfixio TT TT, por suerte me di cuenta cuando lo vi un poco azul uuU. En fin, mi imaginación volo, una cosa llevo a otra y termine escribiendo esto. Espero que no este tan mal TT TT

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**Recuerdos de una tarde soleada**

Una tarde soleada, el viento que sopla apaciblemente por las cortinas, la tranquilidad en el ambiente...

CRACK!!!!!!!!

El sonido de un plato al romperse contra el suelo.

Un pequeño Hayato de no más de seis años se asoma por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana para ver que es lo que sucede. Encuentra a Bianchi tirando las cosas por todos lados, sobretodo sus poison cookies, las que pisotea en el suelo. Se extraña, puesto que el pasatiempo favorito de su hermana es prepararlas para luego obligarlo de alguna forma a que se las coma.

Por un momento piensa en huir antes de que lo vea, pero la curiosidad por saber que pudo alterar tanto a su hermana puede más que él.

- Bi...Bianchi... ¿te pasa algo?

Su hermana voltea a verlo con el seño fruncido antes de echarse a llorar al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, lo que evita que Hayato la vea mucho tiempo y se sienta mal.

- Es que, es que...

- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas primero?- sugiere su hermanito acercándose un poco.

Ella asiente y toma un poco de aire antes de empezar a hablar sin levantar la vista.

- Cuando salí a pasear me cruce con una niña, la choque sin querer y ella se puso a hacer un escándalo, yo no me iba a quedar tranquila y la callé con una de mis poison cookies. Ella se puso morada y luego la escupió, pensé que simplemente se iría y me dejaría en paz, pero antes de correr dijo que si yo cocinaba así nunca nadie se iba a interesar en mí, porque nadie se fija en una chica que envenena lo que toca.

Cuando termino de hablar se cubrió el rostro y se puso a llorar de nuevo. Hayato comprendió lo que pasaba, las niñas podían ser muy crueles algunas veces. No estaba seguro de que decir pero ya no quería que Bianchi llorara.

- No deberías de hacerle caso, estoy seguro que algún día, cuando seas mayor, encontrarás a alguien que te quiera mucho y sea la persona perfecta para ti, te casaras y tendrá una linda familia,...y.... mientras no le des de comer las poison cookies no creo que haya problema.- dijo, dudando un poco en la última parte.

- ¿Re...realmente lo crees?- susurró Bianchi más calmada asomándose a través de sus manos.

- Estoy seguro- respondió sonriendo Hayato.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que algo se abalanzaba sobre él y que terminaba tirado en el piso. Cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver la cabellera de su hermana, la cual lo estaba asfixiando con un abrazo de oso.

- Eso, eso es...lo más lindo que me has dicho en mi vida!- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad.

- Me..me estas...asfixiando...Bi..Bianchi.- decía tratando de respirar.

En un intento desesperado por recuperar el aire empujo a su hermana, pero eso hizo que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente por lo que, en menos de diez segundos ya estaba inconciente en el suelo.

- ¿Hayato?- lo llamaba su hermana tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

* * *

_Muchos años después_

Bianchi miraba por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, acababa de rememorar uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos, la primera y única vez que Hayato demostró que ella le importaba.

La tarde transcurría tranquila, tal como aquel día. Soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse y estirarse un poco, en cualquier momento todos regresarían y la casa volvería al bullicio de siempre. Lambo haciendo travesuras con I-pin detrás de él, Tsuna tratando de calmarlos, Yamamoto riéndose como siempre mientras Hayato le gritaba algo....Hayato.

Había cambiado tanto que cada vez lo sentía más alejado de ella. Pero no iba a darse por vencida, sin importar cuan hosco y violento se hubiera vuelto, sin importar por cuantas cosas hubiera pasado desde que se fue de casa, sin importar que le hubiera perdido la confianza como para contárselas. Ella no iba a darse por vencida, por que era su hermana, su hermana mayor y su deber era cuidar de su hermanito.

Estaría ahí para él y sería su apoyo cuando él lo necesitara. Sabía que una parte del Hayato que recordaba seguía ahí y solo esperaba que algún día se abriera lo suficiente con ella como para mostrárselo. Mientras tanto estaría con él y no lo dejaría solo.

Le gustara a Hayato o no.

* * *

Bueno no estoy segura de como quedo, pero me conmueve la forma en que se llevan estos hermanitos y creo que Bianchi realmente quiere llevarse mejor con Gokudera y recuperar el tiempo que paso y la confianza perdida.

Ciao!


End file.
